Kekasih Dalam Hati
by HyunLW911
Summary: Tentang bagaimana bodoh dan sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak bisa ditunggu dan digapai. Based On Song's Kahita-Kekasih Dalam Hati Sulay - Suho X Lay - Genderswitch


Based on song by Kahitna – Kekasih Dalam Hati

SuLay

Genderswitch

Zhang Yixing tahu hal ini tidak seharusnya dilakukannya. Akal sehatnya berulang kali mengatakan jika rasa yang selama ini disimpannya tak seharusnya ada dan berujung pada orang yang salah. Namun ego nya selalu menyuruhnya untuk selalu menunggu dan menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Dan yang seseorang yang-beruntung-ditunggu dan diharapkan oleh Zhang Yixing adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Sahabatnya sendiri. Yang jelas-jelas sudah mengikrarkan diri kepada seorang Yixing jika dirinya menyukai seseorang yang lain.

Kim Joonmyeon sent a picture

Received a picture

"menurutmu bagaimana? Manis bukan?" tulisnya pada caption dibawah foto yang dikirimnya ditengah-tengah chat mereka yang rutin

"tidak terlalu buruk. Seleramu lumayan juga"

"yeah, seleraku memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang manis-manis"

"aigoo salah sepertinya aku berteman denganmu yang narsis seperti ini"

"hehehe, tapi kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku ragu mau menjadikannya kekasihku"

Mata Yixing melotot dengan tidak manusiawi membaca notifikasi di layar ponselnya.

Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan balasan atas pernyataan Joonmyeon

"waeyo? Kurang apalagi?"

"engh, entahlah Xing sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus berpikir ulang"

Yixing membiarkan pesan Joonmyeon hanya ter-read untuk beberapa saat

"Hey Xing?"

"kau masih disana?"

"YA! Kenapa hanya dibaca eoh?"

"kau tertidur ya?"

"harusnya aku tau itu. Keurae, kkeutnayo. Jaljayo"

Bukan.

Yixing tidak tidur seperti yang Joonmyeon duga

Dia sengaja hanya membaca tanpa membalasnya

Matanya terpaku membaca pesan Joonmyeon beberapa saat yang lalu

"ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus berpikir ulang"

Dengannya saja kau harus berpikir seribu kali. Jika itu denganku apa kau akan berpikir seribu kali juga Joonmyeon-ah?

Bukan tanpa alasan Yixing bisa menaruh rasa pada sahabatnya.

Ini bermula ketika mereka tidak sengaja ditemukan pada acara reuni sekolah menengah pertama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yixing yang kurang menyukai keramaian dan Joonmyeon yang menjauh dari keramaian

Bertemulah mereka di taman sekolah

Awalnya Yixing kurang mengenali Joonmyeon karena pencahayaan yang redup dan postur badan Joonmyeon juga ikut berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Joonmyeon adalah teman sekelasnya di kelas satu, lalu perlahan Yixing mulai mengenalinya dan sedetik kemudian pertemanan yang terputus itu terjalin kembali. Bahkan mereka sempat bertukar nomor ponsel

Setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak Joonmyeon-tidak untuk Yixing

Saat itu Yixing memiliki kekasih, karena selalu bertengkar dan lelah mencari solusi ke teman-temannya yang selalu berujung pada 'putuskan saja kekasihmu' larilah Yixing ke Joonmyeon yang saat itu juga memiliki kekasih

Bukan lari dalam artian perselingkuhan. Dia hanya bercerita. Dan sebagai sesama laki-laki Joonmyeon dengan kalem selalu memberikan pencerahan pada Yixing mengenai kondisi kekasihnya dan selalu meminta Yixing untuk maklum.

Hal itu tidak terjadi pada Yixing seorang. Awalnya Joonmyeon hanya menjadi teman curhat Yixing, tapi lambat laun Yixing juga menjadi teman curhat Joonmyeon dikala dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Berawal dari teman curhat itulah suatu kesalahan dari dalam hati Yixing mulai tumbuh.

Dia menyukai Joonmyeon.

Sikap tenangnya, lembut, dan pembawaannya yang terkesan dewasa membuat Yixing jatuh dalam pesona sahabatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yixing mulai terbawa perasaan.

Segala sesuatu tentang Joonmyeon membuatnya lupa daratan

Alam bawah sadarnya pun seolah menggantikan posisi kekasih Yixing adalah Joonmyeon.

Yup, dia jatuh cinta

Dengan sahabatnya

Setelah beberapa lama, Yixing tersadar jika yang dirasakannya hanya buaian semata, karena kekasihnya selama ini tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti Joonmyeon memperlakukannya. Yixing tidak haus kasih sayang, tapi apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan padanya memang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari kekasihnya saat itu.

Sempat terpikir jika rasa ini tidak seharusnya ada dan dia tak membiarkannya semakin tumbuh, karena sebenarnya Yixing sadar, cinta yang terlalu dalam akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam juga ketika ditinggalkan.

Dan akhirnya Yixing pun mengalaminya sendiri. Joonmyeon memang tidak meninggalkan Yixing secara nyata-nyata, tapi membuatnya patah hati.

Kekasihnya yang pertama sudah diputuskan tak lama ketika Yixing memulai hubungan pertemanannya dengan Joonmyeon.

Dan dalam rentang waktu dua bulan, Joonmyeon sudah memiliki gadis kencannya lagi, dan tanpa sepengetauan Yixing.

Padahal sebelumnya, di percakapan mereka yang dulu-dulu, Yixing selalu menekankan pada dirinya dan Joonmyeon untuk selalu terbuka apalagi untuk urusan kekasih mereka suatu hari nanti.

Nyatanya, Joonmyeon melanggarnya. Dan Yixing mengetahui hal itu tanpa sengaja.

Hanya sebaris status di sosial media yang diakhiri dengan emoji yang umumnya digunakan untuk orang yang berkencan.

Yixing meledak, rasa marahnya ke Joonmyeon tak bisa dibendung lagi

Permintaan maaf tertubi-tubi darinya tak Yixing hiraukan.

Bahkan dia sempat mendiamkan Joonmyeon beberapa hari, membuat sahabat laki-lakinya kebingungan.

Ketika kondisi hatinya sudah membaik, dia menceritakan semuanya ke Joonmyeon. Semuanya. Termasuk tentang Yixing yang menyukai Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tidak bodoh, dia tentu tau apa yang dimaksud rasa suka oleh Yixing

Namun bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, jawaban Joonmyeon atas pernyataan Yixing justru membuat perasaan Yixing makin memburuk.

Berakhirlah hubungan kedua sahabat itu merenggang karena masalah hati.

Sejak saat itu entah itu perasaan Yixing saja atau memang Joonmyeon yang semakin berhati-hati jika sedang bertukar pesan dengannya.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun dia menyinggung gadis yang menjadi kencannya saat ini. Semuanya kembali seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Namun pada suatu hari Yixing dengan sengaja bertanya, dan jawaban Joonmyeon membuatnya kembali patah hati

"aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padanya tadi sore di Kedai yang dulu kau tunjukkan"

Marahkah Yixing? Tidak.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah

Membiarkan Joonmyeon bersama cintanya saat ini mungkin memang pilihan yang terbaik.

Berpura-pura dirinya sudah tidak lagi patah hati.

Menerima Joonmyeon dengan kekasihnya yang baru

Padahal saat itu Yixing juga sedang sendiri, kenapa tidak dengan dirinya saja? Kenapa dengan orang lain?

Ah, mungkin Joonmyeon hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Mungkin Joonmyeon menganut 'persahabatan tidak boleh dirusak oleh cinta' garis keras.

Lama Yixing bertahan, menunggu, dan menyimpan cinta nya

Hingga genap satu tahun usia hubungan Joonmyeon dengan gadisnya

Joonmyeon masih menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Yixing bahkan setelah dia memiliki kekasih dan Yixing masih sendiri saja.

Masih rajin memulai chatting di sosial media lagi

Rajin menanyakan kabar Yixing, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, dan tentunya mulai rajin curhat mengenai kekasihnya

Yixing dengan kalem meladeni curhatan Joonmyeon hingga pada suatu ketika chat dari Joonmyeon mengagetkannya dalam sekejap

"aku sudah putus dengannya. Lelah sekali setiap hari harus seperti itu"

Yixing terkejut tentu saja, tapi disisi lain dia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, karena memang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, kekasih Joonmyeon berubah drastis menjadi seseorang yang sangat berlebihan. Joonmyeon yang merupakan tipikal orang tidak bisa dikekang pun menjadi kegerahan sendiri.

Tak heran Joonmyeon langsung melepasnya.

Senangkah Yixing?

Tentu, dengan begitu dia punya kesempatan.

Tapi Yixing juga tidak ingin persahabatannya rusak

Apakah jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan suatu saat hubungannya harus berakhir, mereka bisa seperti sekarang ini? Menjadi teman dekat?

Yixing rasa tidak

Karena itulah dia lebih memilih untuk diam, menunggu saat yang tepat. Kembali menyimpan cintanya seperti dulu

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kekasih Joonmyeon yang terakhir, tak pernah terdengar kabar dari bibirnya jika dia dekat lagi dengan seorang perempuan.

Diam-diam Yixing heran sendiri. Joonmyeon itu tampan. Perangainya baik, tenang dan kalem. Tidak mungkin tidak ada perempuan yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Apalagi dia juga aktif dalam beberapa kegiatan.

Pertanyaan Yixing terjawab ketika tidak sengaja gurauannya ketika mereka sedang chatting disalahartikan oleh Joonmyeon

"memangnya siapa yang jadi pasanganku nanti?"

"entah, kau cari saja dulu. kau kan tampan mana mungkin tidak ada yang tidak mau denganmu"

"sebenarnya sudah ada tapi entah aku sangsi dia mau atau tidak denganku"

"jinjja? Siapa? Kau sama saja seperti dulu tidak mau bercerita. Mau aku marah lagi eoh?"

"hehe mianhae, bukan aku tidak mau cerita. Hanya saja, aku malu jika aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar tapi ujungnya aku akan ditolak"

"jangan pesimis Joonmyeon-ah. Cepat katakan padanya, diambil orang baru tau rasa"

Ternyata Joonmyeon sudah memiliki gadis

kencannya lagi

Tak lama kemudian pesan masuk dari Joonmyeon

Oh, dia mengirim foto

Kau tau Joonmyeon-ah?

Lelah hati menunggu mu

Lelah rasanya selalu berpura-pura

Salahkah aku menyimpan hati untukmu?

Padahal sudah jelas kau adalah cinta yang tak jelas bisa aku tunggu.

Pernahkah terbesit di benakmu, bagaimana perasaanku untukmu? Yang selalu rapuh tiap kau membicarakannya

Sampai kapan aku sanggup menunggumu?

Sampai kapan cintaku akan terbalas olehmu?

Sampai hari ini,biarkan aku hanya sanggup memilikimu dalam hatiku

끝


End file.
